


"You are finally within reach."

by Voltagevixen365



Category: Kings of Paradise (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Voltage Inc, kings of paradise - Freeform, kop fanfic, love 365 - Freeform, voltage fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22941571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voltagevixen365/pseuds/Voltagevixen365
Summary: This was part of my Follower Appreciation Event I held on my tumblr blog @ voltage-vixen!
Relationships: Sagara Yosuke/Main Character
Kudos: 2





	"You are finally within reach."

Yosuke persistently kept knocking on the door to MC’s bedroom in hopes she would finally let him in.

“MC? How long are you going to stay mad at me for?”

Still no response. Yosuke abruptly tapped a few more times before giving up and sinking down to the ground. Pondering to himself, he sighed deeply as he reflected on the series of events leading up to their quarrel.

It had been a typical evening up at Pandora, and the usual crowd was there sharing conversations while engaging in some casual drinks. Taki and MC were especially chummy which wasn’t terribly uncommon given their history. However, the frequent recurrence of the interactions being exchanged between the two exes was happening a bit too often for Yosuke’s personal liking. Maybe it was the liquid courage that loosened his tongue, or perhaps it was the insecurity bubbling inside of him that caused him to snap; but he sure snapped! Yosuke couldn’t even exactly recall the hurtful accusations that were slung at the two people he cared very deeply about, but what he couldn’t forget was the look of agony on MC’s face before she fled the scene and locked herself in her bedroom.

Yosuke was about to begin knocking again, until his brain manifested a conducive scheme to win back the affection of his sullen girlfriend. Confident with his impromptu plan, Yosuke wore a big grin and pulled out his phone to start his search.

“MC?”

About an hour had gone by, and Yosuke was now back in front of the door ready to be back in MC’s good graces.

“MC! I have a peace offering for you,” he called out. “If you accept my humblest of apologies, I’ll share this fine cuisine that was delivered with you.”

The ajar door creaked, and MC poked her head out to investigate. Yosuke held up the bags of food as a peace offering, and she hesitantly stepped out of the room.

“Do you think you could bribe with me food, and I would forgive you that easily?”

“Yes,” Yosuke beamed. “Yes, I do!”

MC wanted to hold her ground, but the sight of Yosuke’s lower lip pouting was instantly weakened the resolve she held.

“…..fair enough. I accept your apology,” MC exhaled, before wandering over to join him in kitchen.

Yosuke already had begun to set the table and prepared a plate for MC. He pushed the plate in her direction, and MC reluctantly accepted. Her chopsticks toyed with the food in front of her, and she occasionally kept sneaking periodic glances at Yosuke.

The awkward tension was still lingering between them, and Yosuke realized that the only way to clear the air was to offer an explanation. He tossed his utensils down onto the table and reached out to cover the top of MC’s hand. 

“The very idea that someone else out there understands parts of your past that I never will to the same extent, drives me crazy and confounds any raw sense of rationality I have within me,” he bashfully admitted. “You are finally within reach, and I refuse to allow you to slip away, because you are the anchor that keeps me grounded.”

The last bits of MC’s anger disappeared as the powerful meaning behind Yosuke’s unexpected declaration sunk in. She moved her free hand to cover his own on top of hers and offered him reassuring strokes.

“My past is simply that-my past. You are my now and my future, Yosuke,” she comforted her vulnerable boyfriend. “My past self and I are not one and the same anymore, and I owe a considerable amount of my growth to you. Let’s keep moving forward together, because that’s the only direction I’m interested in moving in anyway.”

MC slanted her head to kiss him, but Yosuke nipped the tip of her nose instead. She tried to protest, but his swift movements had her wrapped in the embrace of his arms.

“Then let’s continue moving forward as a couple tonight,” he breathed. “I have a suggestion on something we can work on adding to our future in our impending days to come.”

The make-up food was long forgotten about, since the couple had already enthusiastically commenced in the next steps involved in planning the next steps of lives together.


End file.
